civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Czechoslovakia (Tomáš Masaryk)
Czechoslovakaia led by Tomáš Garrigue Masaryk is a custom civilization mod by Uighur_Caesar, with contributions from DarthKyofu, TarcisioCM, and JFD. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Czechoslovakia' The First Czechoslovak Republic , often colloquially referred to as the First Republic, was the first Czechoslovak state that existed from 1918 to 1938, dominated by ethnic Czechs and Slovaks, the country was commonly called Czechoslovakia, a compound of Czech and Slovak; which gradually became the most widely used name for its successor states. It was composed of the territories of Austria-Hungary, having different system of administration of the former respective Austrian (Bohemia, Moravia, a small part of Silesia) and Hungarian territories (mostly Upper Hungary and Carpathian Ruthenia). After 1933, Czechoslovakia remained the only de facto functioning democracy in Central Europe, organized as a parliamentary republic. Under pressure from its Sudeten German minority, supported by neighbouring Nazi Germany, Czechoslovakia was forced to cede its Sudetenland region to Germany on 1 October 1938 as part of the Munich Agreement. It also ceded southern parts of Slovakia and Carpathian Ruthenia to Hungary and the Zaolzie region in Silesia to Poland. This, in effect, ended the First Czechoslovak Republic. It was replaced by the Second Czechoslovak Republic, which lasted less than half a year before Germany occupied the rest of Czechoslovakia in March 1939. 'Tomáš Masaryk' Tomás Garrigue Masaryk, was a Czechoslovak politician, statesman, sociologist and philosopher. Until 1914, he advocated reforming the Austro-Hungarian monarchy into a federal state. With the help of the Allied Powers, he eventually succeeded in gaining the independence of a Czechoslovak Republic as World War I ended in 1918. He founded Czechoslovakia and served as its first president, and so is called by some Czechs the "President Liberator". 'Dawn of Man' "Praise be to the President Liberator, Tomas Garrigue Masaryk, architect of the Czechoslovak state! With a strong academic and intellectual background, you organized and popularized the ambition for Czechoslovak independence, encouraging your own people and those of foreign nations to participate in the struggle. By providing crucial help to the Allies during the Great War with both the Czechoslovak Legions and intelligence networks, you were able to win international respect and recognition for the Slavic people under Austro-Hungarian rule. Once independence was achieved, you continued your exemplary leadership by promoting democracy and stability in the young republic, a true rarity in the ravaged post-war Central Europe. Czechoslovakia would become a bastion of democracy and liberalism among a sea of authoritarian regimes and eventually return to roots you established after ending Communist rule decades after your death. Wise man of Europe, your benevolent guidance is needed once more to navigate through tumultous times. Can you foster a culture of freedom and see that it flourishes for ages to come? Can you provide structure and stability in the midst of chaos and uncertainty? and Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?" 'Introduction: '"Welcome to Czechoslovakia, where every man can proudly say "I am the state." I am President Masaryk and I hope you ascribe to our humanist ideals." 'Defeat: '"Too often we measure life by length and not content. If this is truly the end then at least I can say I lived well..." Unique Attributes Strategy Mod Support Full Credits List *''DarthKyofu, TarcisioCM'': Art *''JFD, Uighur_Caesar'': Design Category:Uighur Caesar Category:Central Cultures Category:All Civilizations Category:Civilizations with Male leaders